


The Chance

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Insert Fluff Here [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Crushes, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Romance, Sharing Clothes, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack would never miss this.





	The Chance

"So, whaddya wanna do first?"

 

"You're the guest, Jack, you pick."

 

"Well then, I pick...Ice cream!!!"

 

"It's 8am."

 

"You told me to pick!" He pouts, and Mark can't deny him anything with that look.

 

"Fine, are you at least planning on coming with me to the store?"

 

"Nope! I'm your guest, I'm gonna sit right here and wait for you." 

 

With a sigh, Mark grabs his keys and jacket, taking one last look at Jack who had set up shop on the couch. "I swear when I get back I'm sending you back to Ireland."

 

"Never!" He shouts as the door closes, then the stands back up to roam around, careful not to disturb Chica who had flopped down on the floor. He ran his hands over things, making himself familiar with Mark's house, and headed upstairs to check out the rooms. 

 

He must've gotten sidetracked looking at all the photos in Mark's room, because soon enough he heard keys jingling in the door and Chica barking. He was about to exit the room when he got a pretty cunning idea. He smiled as he shed his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers on, and pulled on Mark's brand new lucky flannel. 

 

He put on his best bedroom eyes and headed back downstairs, just as Mark was calling his name.

 

"Jack! Jack what are you-- _whoa._ " Mark says, physically closing his jaw as he sees Jack saunter down the stairs in nothing but some black boxers and his flannel. His eyes were lidded and dark, and Mark's body was having a near panic attack trying to figure out how to react. On the one hand, his brain was telling him this was his best friend, and he was just joking around, but other parts of his body...disagreed.

 

"Earth to Mark, did you get ice cream?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"The ice cream? Did you get it?"

 

"Um, yeah, I--it's on the counterwhatareyouwearing?"

 

Jack giggles, and Mark is sure he's going to die when he runs his hand through blue locks. "Not much. Why? See somethin' you like?"

 

Mark turns crimson red, turning away. "No--I mean  _yes,_ I mean...I don't know!"

 

Jack goes silent behind him, and he figures he's hurt his feelings. He feels a finger poke his shoulder, so he straightens a bit. "Mark, turn around."

 

He takes a deep breath, holding up his hands in defense to back up his behavior as he turns around. Instead of words, he's met with soft lips, connected to his perfectly. 

 

Jack is kissing him.

 

Jack, his friend from Ireland, the guy he'd been crushing on for years, was kissing him.

 

He could feel his soul ascending to Heaven.

 

He was dead.

 

So dead, he didn't register Jack pulling away, or the stressed look on his face until he spoke. "Mark?"

 

Mark heard the squeak and looked into his eyes. "Yes?"

 

"Can I kiss you...again?"

 

He grinned and nodded quickly, pulling Jack in for another kiss.

 

Jack was just glad he didn't miss his chance.

 


End file.
